Norm's Revenge
by S.I.N Fan Girl
Summary: Canada has had it "too good for too long"
1. Norm is back

**Authors notes: I got inspired after I rewatched Genie Meanie Minie Moe. The ending *spoiler alert* where Norm says "Well I'm off to destroy Canada…they have it too good for too long" then at the very end he says he's gonna get Canada. So thanks to that episode this story came about. Enjoy!**

Canada sighed. He hated visiting the mental hospital but today he had to go through an inmate stuff to see what they wanted to do with it and if they should send anything to his nephew. The man, known by everyone as Uncle Albert, was a crazy one yet he had passed quietly in his sleep. It was ironic really.

"In here sir" a guard said leading Canada into the room. Canada was amazed at the shelves lined with lava lamps. "This guy really was crazy about genies huh?" the guard nodded. "He especially liked that one" he replied pointing at a lava lamp that was blue and purple. Canada shrugged "It doesn't look like anything special" he got it and examined it. "Why don't you go to lunch? I can handle it from here" the guard nodded "With pleasure sir!" he left quickly.

Canada sighed and noticed how dirty the lamp was. "Geez, you would think the guy would clean them up" he dusted off and suddenly the lamp started glowing. Blue smoke started rising from the top and Canada quickly dropped it though the lamp floated as the smoke took form. Canada stared in fear and wonder as the form got solid to reveal a man. The man had a long goatee and black hair pulled in a fez. He wore gold earrings and teal blue clothing with a red bow tie. He had no feet and instead had a floating tail, which could resemble a ghost.

The man looked at Canada "And who might you be?" Canada swallowed. He actually was in the presence of a genie "M-Matthew…I re-represent the c-country of C-Canada" the man smiled happily. "So you are huh?" Canada didn't like the way he said that but he nodded.

"Hi! My name is…" he moved hand and blue smoke appeared and faded to reveal NORM THE GENIE in bold bright purple letters. The letters disappeared with the snap of Norm's fingers. "So you know how genies work?"

"You grant wishes?" Norm smiled brighter "Exactly! And here I thought all Canadians were morons" Canada blushed "You're not being nice!" Norm laughed "I'm sorry or should I say surry?" he laughed again. "Well I don't need any wishes right now so you're free to go" Norm sighed and floated to Canada so now he was in front of him, lying on his side.

"Doesn't work that way kid. You rubbed my lamp so now you have 3 wishes"

"I don't need anything" Canada exited the room and left, he wasn't in the mood to check the stuff anymore. Norm snapped his fingers and they appeared in Canada's home "I think you do need wishes. I mean you have to have something you want" Canada huffed and entered his kitchen and started making some tea.

Norm sighed annoyed "Listen you! I have to make 3 wishes happen for ya and if I don't your stuck with me" Canada rolled his eyes "I don't care. I don't need anything"

"Of course you don't _need_ anything. But don't you _want_ something right? Maybe you want some recognition for the game of hockey ay?" Canada glared "Don't mock my language" Norm sighed again. "Come on you maple loving brat! I need to make 3 wishes"

Canada poured his tea "Shame you won't be able to" Norm crossed his arms "You want something. Nobody wants nothing"

"Yo! I came to visit" Norm smiled and poofed into a stuff green bear on top of Canada's refrigerator. America popped in "What's up dude?"

"What do you want brother?"

"Well you see I came to tell you Germany has announced another meeting" Canada face palmed "I'm so sick of not being alerted to these stupid meetings. When is the meeting?" America shrugged "Germany didn't say"

"God I wish he would" Norm smiled as he mentally snapped his fingers "Don't we all" Suddenly America's cell went off. America answered it "Hello?...Really?...Okay then" he hung up. "Who was it?"

"It was Germany, the meetings today at 4"

"That's too early! I only have 2 hours to get ready and get there" America smiled "I can get us there in a couple of seconds so take your time. I'll wait in your living room" he left. Norm shifted back into his genie form. "That was an odd wish but I'll take it"

"Wish? I didn't wish for anything!" Canada said angrily. "You certainly did" he snapped his fingers and Canada saw the scene a few minutes ago

"_Well you see I came to tell you Germany has announced another meeting"_

"_I'm so sick of not being alerted to these stupid meetings. When is the meeting?"_

"_Germany didn't say"_

"_God I wish he would"_

Canada grabbed his bangs, frustrated "I didn't mean it literally!" Norm shrugged "It's all the same. You said I wish so technically it's a wish" he said nonchalant. Canada growled "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Who are you talking to bro?" Canada realized that he was yelling "NOTHING!" he glared at Norm who smiled. Canada shook his head and went upstairs. Norm smiled knowing Canada would soon pay his dues.

Canada quickly dressed up in his suit and ran downstairs to see America flipping mindlessly through the channels "So how are we getting there?" America smiled. He pulled out a remote and pushed a button and they were beamed in a green light and then they appeared outside the building.

"Tony knows a lot about teleportation" Canada just nodded and they headed inside. Norm quietly followed the duo, disguised as a security guard, through the buildings. "America I need those papers by noon today" England said walking up to them

"Got it...what papers?" England sighed "The meeting times from last meeting. Germany surprised all of us at his sudden time for this one" America nodded "Tell me about it"

"So did you get Canada?" Canada sighed. This was getting old really fast. America looked around "I could have sworn he was with me"

"I'm here!" he exclaimed causing America and England to jump "Oh, Canada there you are. You surprised us" England said calmly

"I've been here this whole time!" he stormed off angrily and Norm followed him to an empty hallway. "I'm so freaking sick of this!" Canada said to himself since no one was around. Norm smiled "I'm sorry people keep forgetting you" Canada looked at Norm "Not you" he groaned.

Norm smiled "I know what it's like to be invisible...All genies are like that to people, unless they want to be seen" Canada frowned "I'm sorry Norm. I'm just frustrated with nobody remembering me"

Norm floated to him "You know all you have to do is wish for people to notice and you'll get it" Canada blinked as it him. Norm knew he had him so now was the time to put the icing on the cake "Imagine a world where everybody knows who the great Canada is. A world where everyone sees you" Canada smiled "I like that world"

Norm nodded "Care to say the words then?" Canada smiled "I wish everyone knew who I was!" Norm smiled "You got it!" he snapped his fingers but everything was the same. "Nothing happened" Canada was feeling really upset now

Norm comforted him "Well no one's here pal. Have fun with your life. Just call me when you need me. I'm gonna leave but don't worry I'll be seeing you around" he then poofed away. Canada inhaled and exhaled and walked over to the edge of the hallway to see some countries. "Now or never" he then took his step out.


	2. Canada fights back

**Authors Notes: Canada wish has come true…but will he like it? You know, if you've seen FairlyOdd Parents, that most wishes don't work out the way they plan…enjoy!**

**Ch. 2**

"HEY IT'S CANADA!" Denmark yelled waving at Canada. Canada waved "Oh wow! Is that a new suit Canada?" Germany asked coming out from a room. "Yeah"

"It's nice"

"Thank you" he then felt arms around his shoulders "That's my brother! The best in the world!" America said proudly. Canada beamed happily. "Hey! Canada I have a question for you" Liechtenstein asked shyly, walking up to them.

"What is it?" she smiled "I was wondering if you want to hang out later?"

"No way! I'm staying with Canada at his house to party" Prussia said patting Canada's back.

"We should throw a party for such an awesome country!" Italy said with Romano nodding next to him

"I agree! Canada rules!" Spain said loudly.

Germany pulled out a paper and pen "Can I have your autograph?" Canada laughed nervously "I...I guess?" he signed the paper then was tackled by Belarus and Seychelles. "You're so hot!" they exclaimed rubbing against him. Canada lost his smile and pushed them off. "Okay…now I'm concerned"

"You look very nice today" Russia said smiling warmly. Canada started shivering with fear as the countries started walking towards him. "Um…can I have some space please?"

"What? No way! You're too awesome to be by yourself" America said happily as he tried to hug him. Canada quickly dodged it and ran out with the crowd of countries behind him. "Okay I'm done!" he exclaimed hoping Norm would appear. "I wi-" he stopped himself from finishing his sentence, realizing that if he said he wished Norm was there that would be his third and final wish.

"Crap" he exclaimed diving into a bush as the countries exited as well. "Dude where is he?" England frowned "We have to find him! He's way too important to be gone!"

"Say how about we throw a party for him at his place?" Romano asked and the countries started mumbling. "Of course! What better way to celebrate a great country like him than with a party at his place. TO CANADA'S PLACE!" Japan said him and a few 20 or so ran to Canada's house to throw a party.

Canada gasped. _If they're throwing a party at my house that means…_ He got up and was tackled from behind by France "Hello my lovely Canada"

"Let me go! I have to stop them from throwing a party!" France leaned up to him but Canada shoved him away and started running again. "I HATE THIS!" he yelled to the sky. He finally made it to his house and yelled in anger.

His house had toilet paper everywhere from the trees to hanging from his house. The windows and doors were smashed in and his stuff was lying in the yard. He ran to his backyard, hearing the voices, and he wanted to cry. His pool was invaded by so many people and most of them were in their dirty clothes from digging in his flowerbed to make a bouquet of flowers.

He shook his head when he saw that the bouquet of flowers were on a thrown seat for him. He assumed it was for him since it said his name on the top of it. America and some others were talking and hanging out by his patio, drinking and having a good time, leaving their bottles and cans all over his beautiful yard. Canada groaned knowing how much cleaning he was going to have to do.

"You're gonna pay for what you did to my house!" he exclaimed at America. America smiled "HEY GUYS! CANADA'S HERE!" Canada was then surrounded by so many voices and people, he felt sick.

"Can I…"

"Will you do…"

"You're so…

"SHUT UP!" he yelled and everybody got quiet. "Aww, he's cute when he's mad" Ukraine said and soon the girls were wooing and the guys were getting angry. "Look Canada you're awesome but you can't take all the girls" Romano said bitterly "Yeah what he said, it's not cool amigo!" Spain countered "Especially when Liechtenstein is involved. Let's get him!" Switzerland yelled and Canada was chased into his house by a hoard of angry guys and giggling girls. He quickly ran into his room and locked himself inside

"You're going to die Canada!" Switzerland roared banging on the door. Canada backed himself to the other side "Hey! How's my popular boy doing?" Norm said poofing into the room.

"Norm?"

"That's my name don't wear it out" he laughed "So how you liking being popular?"

"It sucks! The boys are trying to kill me, the girls won't stop attacking me, and my brother and the others threw this crazy party and ruined my house!"

"So it's wonderful being popular huh?" Canada gave him and exasperated look. "No! It's awful"

Norm rolled his eyes "Sarcasm is a foreign language to you ay?" Canada growled "I DON'T WANT THIS!"

"Well your stuck with it boy! I win!" Canada was confused "What?"

"You've had it too good for too long!" Canada groaned "I DON'T WANT THIS! HOW DO I GET RID OF IT!" Suddenly the door slammed opened and Switzerland cocked his gun "Any final words Canada?"

Canada looked at Norm then at Switzerland and suddenly he was it with what he needed to do. "I WISH EVERYTHING WAS BACK TO NORMAL!" Norm lost his smile and growled "Aww, Smoof" he snapped his fingers and everybody was surrounded by a smoke and then the smoke disappeared. Norm's lava lamp then appeared by Canada and Norm was sucked in "I'LL GET YOU BACK CANADA!" he yelled as he disappeared into the lamp.

Canada looked at Switzerland nervously. Switzerland shook his head "Where…" he saw Canada leaning against opposite wall "Who are you again?"

"What are we doing here? We should be in a meeting!" Germany said causing all the countries to leave. Canada got up shakily and watched as all the countries left his house. He wiped his eyes as tears fell down his cheek. He was very happy that the whole mess was over.

"Maybe being popular isn't all it's cracked up to be"

"Who are you?" Canada turned around to see his bear standing in the doorway. "Where have you been?"

"Sleeping. Who are you again?"

"Canada your owner" the bear nodded then left. Canada exhaled in relief and picked up the lamp. "You've caused a lot of trouble" he left his room and went into his basement. He quickly found a box and carefully placed the lamp in it and closed the box and sealed the top with duck tape and then he shoved the box under a old chair.

"Much better" he then left his basement and smiled. He had a lot of cleaning to do and people would no longer know who he was and he couldn't be happier.


End file.
